


The Butterfly Effect

by bellarkeownsme



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeownsme/pseuds/bellarkeownsme
Summary: Post season 6. CONTAINS SEASON 6 SPOILERSMy take on my ideal bellarke ending, but as usual, we cannot get there without a bit of angst.In search for Octavia, the crew and their new prisoner go through the anomaly. Was it smart? Probably not, but they need answers.Little did they know, It will take them 19 Years into the future.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading! This is my first Fanfiction since 2015 (?) so be nice please! Post season 6, my take on my ideal season 7!

Ch 1

They shouldn't have done it, and they both knew that. Bellamy swore he'd never cheat in a relationship, but she was the only one there, and they were both so broken. This was the last thing everyone thought would happen when they suggested the two of them stay behind due to being in the wrong mindset. Who could blame them, though? The history and the pain the two of them shared was undeniable. 

It's been two weeks since Octavia went missing, and not one thing gave them a hint to her whereabouts. Hope was no help either. After explaining to everyone the dangers of messing up a timeline, she silenced herself. The only reason Bellamy kept her alive was that she was the only person who knew what exactly happened. If only she'd tell him. 

And Clarke. Poor Clarke. Not only did she have to deal with the side effects Josephine and dying brought upon her, but she also lost her mother. Only weeks after being reunited with her. Since no one has survived the serum they used to wipe people's minds before placing the drive in, she was a guinea pig. Everything Gabriel tried to ease her symptoms weren't helping. She felt broken, and it didn't help that everyone saw her as broken too. 

The rest of the squad decided it would be too rough on the both of them to make treaties with outsiders, so they insisted Clarke and Bellamy stay in the protection of sanctum with hope. Clarke prepared them food while Bellamy cleaned up and found them drinks... Highly intoxicating drinks. 

They didn't realize exactly how strong the alcohol was here until the two of them had three drinks each and were tripping as they walked. Bellamy, of course, still being the gentleman he was, walked Clarke to her room. That's when Clarke realized, and this was the first time they were alone since he rescued her from Dioza when they first arrived — well, not including their anomaly prisoner in the cell at the end of the hallway. 

"You know….. I'm kinda glad they left us here." Clarke mumbles, plopping backwards onto her bed and kicking off her shoes. "Being around people again after six years of just me and Madi is exhausting. Not to mention, rough considering they all hate me still." She adds, closing her eyes, feeling the dip of the mattress beside her. 

"They don't all hate you, Clarke. They may not want to show it, but when you were… Not you?" He stated carefully not wanting to stir up painful memories while they were both under the influence. "Everyone tried their best to get you back." He sighed, passing his hand over his eyes. 

"I kind of just wish we could be back on our planet, and none of this would've happened." she frowned, looking over to Bellamy with tears in her eyes. "I wouldn't be broken, and I'd still have my mother." 

Bellamy picked up on the change of emotion despite being drunk. "You're not broken, Clarke… stop saying that." He reassured, placing a hand on her leg. "Maybe this was all the world's way of saying we shouldn't have come here….. We've had nothing but tragedies here so far and to be quite honest, I don't think I can see the place where my sister died as home anymore."

They both sat there in silence and in the darkness. Bellamy thought Clarke had fallen asleep until she spoke again. "I still have hope. We'll find her someday. Just a matter of time." 

"Maybe it's just our bad luck." He sighed, turning to his side to face Clarke. ".....hey, that's an oxymoron." He joked, trying to shift the mood, which seemed to work because Clarke let out a childish giggle and rolled her eyes. He didn't need light to know her signature smile. Even in a dark room, he fell in love with it, despite his relationship.

Maybe it was the alcohol taking control of her body, but she couldn't stop herself. As if it was instinctual, she kissed him and he kissed her back. The two of them were too far drunk for their conscious to tear them apart. Within five seconds of the first kiss, they were both tearing off their clothes. And that's where it began….

\------------  
It was sometime after three in the morning when Bellamy finally woke up with a pounding headache and a bare Clarke griffin sound asleep next to him. He was now sober enough for his conscious to punch him in the face. He felt guilty. What the hell is he going to tell echo when this comes out? 

For now, however, he gathered his things, got dressed, tucked Clarke in, and quietly sneaks back to his room.

"Well, that's interesting." a voice echoed through the darkened hallway. It was hope. 

"Oh, so now you decide to talk…." he mumbled, holding his temple still feeling the effects of the alcohol. "Why are you still awake?" 

"Are you joking. How could i. The two of you were all like "OH BE-" He cuts her off with a Shhhh!!! "Okay! Okay! So what? You're going to tell the others when they get back?"

Hope looked at him like he just offended her. "God, no. That'd throw off my timeline. I just think it's interesting you two decided to hook up now." 

"Right…. Well. I'm gonna," He motioned to his room, and she nodded him off. 

\--------

The following morning, everyone arrived back, safe, and sound. Clarke barely made any eye contact with him, but maybe it was because she was more occupied with listening to Madi's story. To his disappointment, there was no sign of Octavia in the outsider's land, but that was to be expected. 

"Hey, stranger!" Echo smiles, hugging him tightly. "I missed sleeping with you last night." She added, kissing him on the cheek. Jesus Christ. The guilt was eating him. "Hey? You alright?" she asked, getting concerned. The guilt must've shown in his body language. 

He pushed his conscious to the back of his mind and nodded. "Yeah, just didn't sleep that well last night." He smiled, kissing her back. "How was the trip?"

"The outsider's agreed to keep their people in line as long as we can calm down the rest of sanctum. If we can both keep our word, they promised to supply the materials we need for our compound." She answered, smiling. He should be happy. Why isn't he happy? He was happy last night when he was drunk and with Clarke. His life just got a lot more complicated…


	2. Chapter Two: Hope's rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the support on chapter one :) It was kinda boring and not really detailed so i’m glad you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> I started my spring semester of college so please be patient when it comes to releasing new chapters. 
> 
> Some things to be mentioned. Clarke, Bellamy, Murphy, Raven, Echo, Emori, Gabirel, and Hope all went through the portal.
> 
> Madi, Gaia, Jackson, Miller, Jasper and anyone else i may have missed all stayed back at the camp. 
> 
> Anyways, here is chapter two :)

It has been two months since Octavia went missing, and everyone was close to losing hope, including her guardian brother. 

He use to wear himself out, day and night searching. Now he checks the area every two days. He blames it on the burnout,since being disappointed with the outcome every night can take its toll on you, but everyone knew he was merely just giving up. 

On the bright side, However, Clarke's symptoms from the chip disappeared, or at least that's what everyone thought. She kept it to herself and Jackson, but her symptom list grew. Instead of just a headache, a nose bleed, and an occasional 10-second seizure. She was now experiencing nauseous episodes, fatigued, and longer, stronger seizures. If she stood up too fast, she was bound to pass out. Not to mention, her headaches developed into migraines and went unresponsive to medicine. 

And while she tried to keep it on the low, it wasn't long until Bellamy discovered her newly found symptoms.

They were out, searching in the woods for Octavia, but they knew they'd find nothing. He noticed her begin to fall behind, but she brushed it off, saying she didn't really sleep well. 

"Clarke?" he called, quickly realizing she was no longer walking behind him, but on the ground with her body convulsing. His heart had stopped for a minute; a flashback set it to where they had first taken Josephine. He couldn't help her by himself, and he felt terrible because of it. For a second, he didn't know what to do with himself, but quickly his mind snapped back into reality as he pulled her to safety and waited for the seizure to end. 

When she finally came to two minutes after it started. His first words took her a bit by a shock. 

"I thought you said you were fine." he mumbled, a look on his face that was a mix between concerned, angry, and sad all at the same time. "you told me you were okay and everything had gotten better, so why would you lie to me about this?" he adds, placing his hands on the back of her shoulders to help steady her as she sat up. 

"Bellamy. i-.," she was speechless. This was by far her longest and worst seizure yet, she knew it, and she's pretty sure he did too. 

"I want to know everything. How long have these been going on? Or did they even stop in the first place?" he had that worried dad tone on him. A voice she really only heard when they first reached the ground and Octavia was injured. 

"Bellamy, Josephine really messed me up. You know that. It's going to take my body a little while to heal itself." she felt terrible. Mentally and physically. She must have hit her head coming down because her right temple was throbbing. Not to mention, she was tired, seizures take a lot of you when you're weak. 

"you said you were okay! Why would you lie to me about something like this, Clarke? I thought we told each other everything?" even he knew that was a lie. While they do tell each other quite a lot, it's surely not everything. Like how he grieved her death on the ring. Or how his feels were very much still there for her, despite his relationship with Echo. 

"you had bigger things to worry about," Clarke added, shaking her head, feeling tears come to her eyes. She wasn't sad. Upset? Maybe, but not enough to make her cry. So why is she crying? 

Bellamy took a moment and sighed. He made her cry, and suddenly he felt like a true ass. "come on. We need to get you to Jackson." he offered a hand, pulling her up to her feet. "are you okay with walking all that distance? we probably have a good mile or two between us and the camp." 

She nodded quietly. "yeah. I'll be fine." there it is, another lie, moments after she was just scolded by him for telling one. 

"After that, I'm not sure if now you're even telling the truth." and without warning, he picked her up bridal style and began walking back towards camp. She didn't argue about it, and frankly, she was glad he did it. She felt so sick to her stomach; she didn't mind Bellamy carrying her. 

When they arrived back at their temporary home, everyone was in a stir. Bellamy gently settled Clarke on her feet as murphy stopped to bring them up to date on what they missed.

"Alright. Promise you won't punch me?" He questioned through his gritted teeth. 

'What did he do now.' Clarke thought. She wanted to make some snarky comment back, but her ride back over wasn't as smooth as she had hoped. She was sure if she opened her mouth to talk, her breakfast would sure to follow.

"Shut up, murphy. What the hell happened?" Bellamy asked sternly, furrowing his brows together. 

"Our Time traveler hostage may have escaped on my watch?" Murphy's tone made it sound like a question. Only it wasn't. He knew tone mattered when dealing with Bellamy, and if he had just come out and said he lost her, he would've gotten a punch. 

"Well, where the hell is she?!" Bellamy exclaims, and as if on cue, Echo buzzes through the radio. 

"Found her. Eastside of the woods, a few miles before the creek…...but guys…. Look up." 

Clarke wasn't sure if the sky had always been like that through the thick canopy of the forest, but instead of the bright baby blue, it now had a dark green smokey film? 

"We're on our way. Keep her there until we arrive." Bellamy radios back, signaling murphy to follow but not Clarke. And when she took a step to follow, he held up his hand. 

"Are you sure you're feeling alright enough for this? I don't know how long we're going to be out there, and we don't need a repeat in the woods," He adds.

She made him upset. Of course, he's upset, though. They're supposed to be telling each other everything at this point, and she didn't. And in true murphy fashion, he had to pipe in.

"What happened in the woods? Does that explain why he basically carried you bridal style back to the camp?" 

"Shut up, Murphy." They both chimed in. He was always adding unnecessary commentary, though.

"I'm fine. Let's stop wasting time and go." Clarke reaffirmed as the three of them headed towards the smoke.

When they arrived, everyone was just standing around with a lost look on their face while Gabriel adjusted stones, backed away to look at their placement, and adjusted them again. 

Echo had their time traveler in a headlock, and she had a nasty bloodied nose. Bellamy shouldn't, but he kinda felt bad for her.

"What's this?" Clarke asked, crouching down next to Gabriel and his stones.

"I have reason to believe she was trying to open up another anomaly. Similar to the one she came here though…. Look at these symbols." He handed Bellamy a pebble that resembled some of the markings on Octavia's back after her jacket caught fire.

"Do you think this can help us find Octavia?" Raven asks, obviously in denial, this will work. 

"That's what we are going to figure out… now if I can just get these stones lined up….." Gabriel replies as he picks up another stone and tries it in a new spot, which caused a reaction out of hope. 

"Wait! Please. You- you don't know what you're doing. Bringing all these people through the portal? It can destroy the timeline!" Hope pulls to free herself from echo's grip but to no avail. 

"You know, you keep talking about this timeline, but when it comes to finding my sister? You aren't very helpful." Bellamy snaps at her, nodding towards Gabriel. "Do it."  
The second he flipped the last stone, there was a bright green flash, and suddenly, nothing else. 

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Murphy joined in, dropping hands with Emori. "What did that even do? Make a little spark." 

"No. No, that can't be right. I must've missed something. Look around for another rock." Gabriel instructs while the crew searches around. 

It was the sound of nothing but leafs rustling for a few minutes before raven finally spoke, facing a tree. 

"Um, guys… I don't think we're in Scatum anymore…." When Bellamy looked up, Raven was holding a wanted flyer with very familiar faces on it. It was Clarke, Echo, and two other girls. 

Clarke took the paper in her hands, and while it was faint, the resemblance was very much still there. 

"Is that -?" Emori asks, but Clarke cuts her off. 

"Yes….. It's Madi." Clarke confirms, and her biggest dream of wanting made to have the perfect future was crushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!I promise the chapters will get a LOT longer. I just had to set up the basics


End file.
